


Close Encounters of the Dolphin Kind

by TetrodotoxinB



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Based on an anecdote from American Sniper (the book), Dolphins, M/M, SEAL training, Swimming, US Navy Marine Mammal Program
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Steve shares some barely credible stories from SEAL training with Danny and Grace.





	Close Encounters of the Dolphin Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's experiences here are drawn from an anecdote in the book, American Sniper by Chris Kyle. Much like Danny, I too initially said, "bitch please." Then, I googled. It's real. 
> 
> This is edited... sorta.

There are times where Danny has to admit, at least to himself though definitely not to Steve, that living in Hawaii has its perks. For example, Grace is having the time of her life while Steve gleefully hoists her up in the air before tossing her into an oncoming wave over and over and over. Every time Steve winds up, he gets this look on his face, one where Danny can tell there’s nothing going through his head about guns or knives or C4 or all the ways he knows how to kill a man with just his hands. It’s a chance to watch the two most important people in his life be happy. Danny can’t begrudge that, not entirely.

They’re having a great time, Grace periodically waving to Danny on the beach, when Steve’s carefree attitude suddenly vanishes. In an instant, Steve’s got Grace in both arms and is hauling her back onto the beach. Danny springs to his feet and runs over.

“What’s wrong? Is it jellyfish?” Danny hates jellyfish and has worried about them every time he’s been to the beach so far. He thinks that it had to happen sooner or later.

“Dolphins,” Steve replies seriously.

“Dolphins?” Danny pauses, all of his concern coming to a rather confusing halt. “Okay, um, what’s wrong with dolphins? Didn’t you buy us tickets to swim with dolphins that one time?” 

“Those dolphins are mostly tame. These are wild and unpredictable,” Steve explains solemnly. “Besides, we’ve been out long enough that we need to put some more sunblock on, Gracie.”

Danny looks out to sea. No one else has gotten out the water. No one else is even giving the shore a second thought. He waves his hand out to the ocean and back, not really explaining himself himself. Steve raises an eyebrow. 

After a moment, Danny cobbles together some words. “Um, so I’m not saying Grace doesn’t need more sunblock, and I’m grateful that you’re showing concern for her well-being, but if they’re so dangerous why isn’t anyone else getting out of the water?”

“They’re probably never been attacked by dolphins before,” Steve explains, hoisting Grace up onto his shoulders.

Danny nods as he follows Steve over to their things. “And you have. Because that’s a normal part of your life.”

“There’s a Navy Marine Mammal Program. They train attack dolphins, among other things.”

“I’m sorry. It almost sounded like you said ‘attack dolphins.’ Like some crazy Bond villain would have.”

Steve squirts some sunblock into the palm of his hand and then begins reapplying it to Grace’s face. “They used us as targets in SEALs training. Dolphins can be ruthless. I wouldn’t trust one that’s not safely domesticated.”

Danny blinks, pretty taken aback. “I- I- Steven, that is the single most ridiculous story you have ever tried to sell me about your time in the SEALs. Do you actually expect me to believe that?”

Both Steve and Grace turn to look at Danny. If possible, Grace looks more affronted than Steve.

“Danno, you told me yourself that Uncle Steve did a lot of weird stuff in the Navy. We should believe him.”

Danny nods considerately. “You’re right, monkey. I did say that. I think I also said that Uncle Steve is a little crazy sometimes.”

Grace turns to Steve. “You wouldn’t lie to me or Danno, would you?”

Steve looks extraordinarily taken aback. “Never!”

Danny resists the urge to roll his eyes. “Alright. Well forgive me if this doesn’t jive with my understanding of reality at this exact moment.”

Steve shrugs and makes sure to get under the straps on Grace’s shoulders. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t have believed it either. Heck, I _didn’t_ until they dumped us out in San Diego Bay during training. I’d heard rumors but I figured they were just trying to screw with us. Then, there we were in the water with a whole pod of dolphins hammering at us with their noses. I tried to get away and hide under a pier, but that’s apparently where the trained sea lions were hanging out.”

Danny throws up his hands. “Alright look. You almost, _almost_ had me. And then you brought sea lions into this. Steven-”

“Look it up, Danny.”

Danny narrows his eyes, sure that Steve is just pulling his leg. He knows if he actually looks it up, he’ll hear about it forever. _Oh yeah, there was that one time where I got him to google Navy attack sea lions._

Steve wipes his hands on his towel. “Danny, I might mess with you, but would I lie to Grace?”

Instantly, Danny’s irritation dies down and confusion returns. “No, of course not.”

Steve nods. “I promise. It’s a real program.”

After that, Danny and Steve change the subject by mutual, unspoken agreement. They eat a light snack and wait until Grace’s sunscreen has dried before Steve takes her over to a small inlet a ways down the beach. The water there is shallow there and they can wade in a bit without sparking concern for any delinquent dolphins. 

While the two of them are distracted looking at a starfish the Grace has found, Danny takes a moment to pull out his phone. Low and behold there’s a wikipedia page detailing just what Steve told him. Danny reads the entire thing. Twice. He hadn’t ever considered that the US military might be so… weird. Secretive? Sure. Dangerous? Obviously. But training attack dolphins? Nope. He never saw that coming.

That aside, now Danny has to wonder what else Steve got up to that he hasn’t told Danny about. The idea occurs to him to go scar by scar on Steve’s body, asking about each one and its origin. It might prove illuminating. If nothing else, it’ll be fun.


End file.
